Open Your Eyes
by iloveggandzanessa
Summary: What if Mitchie is the ignorant lead singer in a band? And Shane is just another boy? When they meet at their boarding school in England, what will happen? SMITCHIE! R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or the song 'About You Now' by the Sugababes. I also don't own the character Alex Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place :) I only own Amber and Rose.**

* * *

"_Can we bring yesterday back around,  
'Cus I know how I feel about you now,  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,  
But I know how I feel about you now  
But I know how I feel about you now  
Yes I know how I feel about you now…"_

The roar of the crowd was deafening as I quickly grabbed a bottle of water and took a big gulp. I ran my fingers through my hair and wiped my sweaty forehead with the back of my hand.

"Thank you guys, Thank you so much!" My band mate, Alex Russo, yelled into her microphone. The stampede of fans carried on yelling as we ran off stage. I flopped down onto a chair as soon as we reached backstage.

"Thank God that was the last show." I groaned as I took another sip of water. Caitlyn nodded in agreement, before walking over to Alex. The two left together, headed back home, to LA. I lived in Texas and I was waiting for my father to pick me up. I looked at the clock. 9:30. He would probably be another hour yet. I sighed and shut my eyes, attempting to block out all the buzzing and excited chatter going on around me. I thought back to 2 years ago, when me and Alex were the best of friends. We met Caitlyn and decided to form a girl band – "Innocence" - Which has turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I hated it – we were just another stupid pop band. If I had my way, our sound would of been more rockish. I had thought about going solo, but to be honest, I couldn't give a shit anymore. Caitlyn and Alex only spoke to me because they had to – they think I was only in the band because of the money. Which is true.

"Honey, are you ready to go?" I turned to see my father walking towards me. I nodded my head and grabbed my bags. We walked out of the building and over to his car in silence. He opened the door for me and I slid into the passenger seat, shoving my bags into the back of the car. He started the engine and we sped off, away from NYC.

"Mitchie…" My father said after a while.

"Yes?" I asked sleepily. I opened my eyes. "Where are we?"

"Umm…" He answered sheepishly.

"Dad, where are we?"

"Look, don't get mad okay?" I glared at him.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Well, you're going to boarding school."

"WHAT?" I yelled. He sighed.

"Mitchie, I think It's for the best."

"I hate you! Why would you do this?"

"All this fame has gone to your head. You're a selfish, spoilt little girl and I think Mom would agree with me."

"MOMS DEAD!" I shouted.

"Mitchie, stop it, please." A single tear rolled down his cheek, but I was too angry to stop shouting.

"I HATE YOU!" I repeated. He shook his head and stopped the car. I quickly realised that we were at the airport.

"I brought all your stuff. Its in the back, with your uniform."

"Uniform?"

"Yes." He answered calmly. "You'll be going to boarding school in England."

"WHAT?"

"Sorry, Mitchie. It's for the best." He repeated. I glared at him before I got out of the car, grabbing my bags that he'd packed for me. He handed me my passport sheepishly.

"I will never forgive you for this. _Never_."

"Sorry Mitchie. I'm so sorry." He looked at me for the last time; his face tear stained, and then drove away into the darkness. I was alone.

* * *

I was shown to my room by a dorky looking kid with big teeth and glasses. She blushed and ran off when we arrived, muttering under her breath. I raised my eyebrows after her but then turned to the door. I took a deep breath and turned the handle slowly.

I walked in to find two girls, one with short blonde hair, the other with curly brown hair, sitting on a bed reading magazines. I nodded once in their direction and then threw by bags on to the empty bed.

"Hey," The blonde haired one said, in an English accent.

"Hi." I said shortly. They didn't speak to me after that. Tiredly, I shoved my bags under my bed, before lying down and shutting my eyes. I was too lazy to change, and quickly I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to find the two girls, whose names I was still unaware of, up and dressed.

"Its 7am!" I exclaimed. The curly haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Breakfast is at 7:30."

"Oh. Okay."

I deliberately avoided looking at my face when I reached the tiny mirror we all had to share. Instead, I focused on the uniform I'd just thrown on. Our uniform consisted of a white shirt, a pleated navy skirt that I'd hoisted up so it was extremely short, a white and red striped tie and a navy blue blazer. Bringing my gaze up to my face, I spent a few seconds examining the makeup that I'd just completed. My face was one of the only things I was self conscious about. It was too plain - not one of those really ugly faces. But not one of those really pretty girls that everyone loves to hate either. I was just plain, and I hated it. Nobody ever let me forget about the small dimple I had in my chin either. I'd left my hair naturally curly and just straightened my bangs. I swept them to the side and turned away from the mirror. It would do. It wasn't as if there was anyone worth impressing here anyway.

"Are you ready?" The blonde one asked.

"Yes." I answered, turning off the straightening iron and standing up. She snorted.

"You won't get away with that. Your skirt and tie are too short, your hair should always be up, your shirt should be tucked in and we aren't aloud to wear make-up on weekdays."

I tried hard not to roll my eyes. "Like I care."

"What's your name?" she asked. She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Mitchie… or Michelle. But if you call me that, I'll kill you." I answered. "What about you?"

"I'm Rose, and this is Amber." She said. Right, so the blonde one was called Rose and the curly haired was called Amber. I'd have to remember that.

"So, are you coming or not?" Amber asked.

"Sure." I said, following them out of the door. They weren't exactly my idea of friends, but I could really use some right now. I had nobody. First my mom died. My dad doesn't want me anymore, and my two best friends haven't spoken to me properly in two years. And I probably wouldn't see them again anyway.

* * *

When we arrived in the Dining Hall, everybody was staring. I tried to ignore them, picking up a piece of toast and walking over to the table where Amber and Rose sat. They were giggling about something or another, and I quickly caught on to what they were saying.

"He seriously looked at us!? Oh my god!" Amber whispered.

"Yes! Do you think he fancies us?" Rose asked. I turned to see who they were looking at. My mouth dropped open, exposing the chewed up toast I'd just eaten. I shut my mouth and swallowed, without taking my eyes off him. He had black hair, which was quite long, and chocolate brown eyes. He was laughing at something, and his smile was something that I knew I wouldn't stop thinking about all day. More like all week. I could have carried on staring at him for at least another 10 minutes, but he turned and our eyes met. I blushed and tore my gaze away from him, pretending to be engrossed in Amber and Rose's uninteresting conversation.

"OH MY GOD!! HE'S COMING TOWARDS US!" Amber hissed. I rolled my eyes and looked over at his table again, but sure enough, he was walking over to ours.

"Hello." He said in a sexy British accent that took my breath away, when he'd finally reached us. But he was looking at _me_, and it took me a few seconds to realise that he was speaking to me as well.

"Oh… hi." I said coolly.

"Would you like to come and sit with us?" He asked, gesturing towards his table. He shot me a dazzling smile, showing me his gleaming white teeth.

"Erm, no thanks." I said harshly, without thinking. Although he was hot, I was pretty sure he was just another jerk. And he was probably only speaking to me because he'd heard of "Innocence". Maybe he wanted me to introduce him to Alex, the "pretty" one of the group. I was known as the ugly one, and it hurt. A lot.

He shrugged as if he hadn't a care in the world, winked at me, and sauntered back to his table. Yes. He was definitely one of those guys who absolutely loved themselves.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think. I'm not too sure about it...**

**Shane is English in this story, btw :)**


End file.
